The present invention relates to a trussed frame and the method of constructing the trussed frame and in particular, a trussed frame that can be used in long span applications.
There are various commonly used techniques known to the construction industry in the building of structures, including the use of trussed structures. In designing any structure for construction using any of the known techniques, the issue of load carrying ability must be addressed. The larger the structure, in terms of height or width, the more difficult is the challenge of proper design for dead loads and anticipated superimposed loads.
It is recognized that pre-stressing or post-tensioning structures can increase their load carrying capability. More specifically, trussed structures have been prestressed or post-stressed to increase their total load carrying ability.
The issue of cost of construction is a prime area of concern in the construction of long span structures. It is desirous to provide designs that result in the use of readily available, commercially produced components.